Amor Retorcido
by Karo113
Summary: Lo observa dormir con una mano entrelazada a la suya propia. Y lo sabe. Sabe lo que Toma esta pensando. Le quiere tan retorcidamente como el la quiere a ella.


¡Buenas! ¡Finalmente después de mucho tiempo decidí escribir una historia sobre Amnesia! A pesar de ser Yandere y estar un poquito trastornado (?) me gusta el personaje de Toma. En realidad me gustan todos los personajes, hacen linda pareja con la protagonista, así que no me puedo decidir por uno en particular. Espero que les guste esta loca -y retorcida- idea que llegó a mi mente de buenas a primeras. Si les gustó hagánmelo saber en un review-y si no también :p- Tal vez más adelante escriba sobre Shin y los demás si les interesa!

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Amnesia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amor Retorcido<strong>

_La observa dormir…_

_La observa respirar profundamente mientras se deja caer lentamente en el mundo de los sueños…._

_La observa una y otra vez y puede afirmar que nunca había visto nada más hermoso._

_Le acaricia el cabello con delicadeza, acercándose un poco más para oler su fragancia y sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior al notar el cálido aliento de ella cerca de su rostro._

_La observa, la acaricia, la quiere._

_La quiere más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo. La adora con infinita devoción. _

_Quiere protegerla, sin importarle lo que los demás-o ella misma-piensen de él. No le importa ser odiado por esa dulce muchacha. Solo quiere protegerla._

_Protegerla…_

_Protegerla a su manera…_

_Porque ella era de él y nadie más que de él._

_La observa y sabe que ya nadie podrá cambiar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera el mismo destino._

_La amaba. La amaba tanto._

_Pero su amor era obsesivo y retorcido._

_No la dejaría ir…_

_No…_

_Jamás lo haría…_

_Jamás…_

* * *

><p>Heroine abre lentamente sus ojos, el cansancio se hace notorio en su rostro… tenía tanto sueño, quería seguir durmiendo. Todo se veía nebuloso y no se formaba una imagen nítida en su mirar, solo sabía que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Notaba una cálida presencia…<p>

Se gira pesadamente y lo observa.

Lo observa dormir, con una mano entrelazada a la suya propia. Y lo sabe. Sabe lo que Toma esta pensando. Le quiere al igual que ella a él.

Sonríe y roza lentamente las manos de ambos. Una calidez embarga su pecho.

Lo ama. Siempre lo ha amado.

Siempre.

Solo que el no lo nota.

Le dice que quiere protegerla.

Y ella sabe que lo hará.

Lo observa…

A través de los barrotes de su jaula.

Lo observa y lo quiere.

Tan retorcidamente como él la quiere a ella.

* * *

><p>Toma despierta y se gira para mirar a Heroine que lo miraba intensamente desde su pequeña cárcel particular.<p>

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que desees?

El rubio se acerca lentamente y la mira seriamente. Lucía hermosa a sus ojos. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Ella baja la mirada cohibida. Ya se había rendido a suplicarle que la dejara salir de allí.

Silencio…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—vuelve a preguntar su amigo de la infancia, acariciando la mejilla de ella a través de los barrotes.

—Toma…

— ¿Si?

—Quiero que me ames—lo miró, los orbes de ambos chocaron con una intensidad y pasión sorpresiva para aquellos adolescentes.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

El muchacho sonrió y abrió el candado de la jaula para dejarla salir por un rato.

—Te amaré…—susurró Toma delicadamente, besando con infinita ansia ese cuello que lo llama a pecar constantemente, la agarró de la cintura y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo deseoso—Pero con la condición de que seas solo mía—la besó con pasión y sed contenida, disfrutando cada roce y suspiro de su ser más querido—Únicamente mía.

—Siempre seré tuya—volvió a dejar que aquellos sedientos labios volvieran a devorar los suyos con hambre salvaje—Para siempre

Su amor sería eterno.

Dulce, intenso, obsesivo y retorcido.

Retorcido…

Tortuoso y retorcido pero amor al fin.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio? ¿Merezco review? ¿O una bofetada? owo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos Leemos pronto!<strong>

**Ja ne~~**


End file.
